


Sally Face - Several Stories

by Matsy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsy/pseuds/Matsy
Summary: Several stories of Sally face written by meIf there is any violence I write at the beginningMaybe I'll add some characters that I create on the spot to make the story betterThe story was a story in Portuguese that I am translating into EnglishI used the translator for everything, and corrected some things that I knew were wrong(Sal x Travis at chapter 3)Essa história tem uma versão em português! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817786/chapters/73361127
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 5





	1. Mosquitoes

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of violence at the endings!

Sal was walking with his friends around the apartments looking for ghosts, they were not finding anything, so they decided to go do something outside the apartments. They went out and sat down near a tree that was there, everything was fine, until a mosquito came and he started to fly near Sal's prosthetic, he was getting angry with him, so he tried to kill him, and he succeeded, but little time after the mosquito died, Sal's super gear boy started to turn on his light.

Everyone was wondering why there would be a ghost outside the apartments, but they clicked to see what it was. So for a few seconds nothing happened, but then a giant mosquito started to come out of the body of the dead mosquito, and he started saying "You killed me, my family and my friends, everyone who was important to me" The mosquito stopped to speak for a while "Now you will see the pain of having your family and friends killed by beings inferior to you!" said the mosquito, and left after finishing his sentence. Everyone was surprised at what just happened, and decided to go home to see if everything was okay, because after what that mosquito said, they were afraid something would happen to their family and friends.

Ashley was coming back to her house, everything was going well, until she started to feel something on her arm, when she looked, there was a mosquito like the ghost mosquito they saw before, but the traditional size of mosquitoes. she tried to kill him, but she couldn't, so she started to despair, she was thinking about all the bad things that could happen, so she started to see more mosquitoes clinging to her, then she started to see that she was flying, the mosquitoes were taking it to Mosquitoland. When Ash was just taken there, she was trapped in a bed with several giant mosquitoes around her, they were speaking in the language of the mosquitoes, so Ashley couldn't understand what they were talking about.

The next person to be taken by the mosquitoes, was Larry and Sal, they were going to the larry tree house to talk for a while, but while they were going, the mosquitoes had already started to catch them, and they were also taken to Mosquitoland, and they did the same as they did Ashley on them. and lastly it was Todd, he was looking for something to improve Sal’s super gear boy, and he was going out to buy something he needed, but the ghost mosquitoes caught him.

When everyone was in Mosquitoland, the mosquitoes started to speak English with them "We want to take something from you, we want to take your brains, to study them, and we will be even more intelligent than we already are" said one of the mosquitoes "And we are going to kill everyone on your planet, as they have already killed millions of our species," said another mosquito, picking up a chainsaw to cut off their heads and remove their brains. Sal was getting nervous because he didn't want to kill his friends and family

Ending 1  
(Life)

Sal decided to act and do something, he started trying to get free, because maybe some of the handcuffs that were holding them on the bed could be loose, Sal tried to pull with all his strength, and managed to release one of his hands, so he put his hand instead of before, to pretend To pretend he was still stuck. When the mosquitoes came to cut Sal, who would be the first to be killed, Sal took the mosquito chainsaw, cut the cuffs off his other hand, and killed the mosquito with the chainsaw.

Then Sal released his feet, and killed the rest of the mosquitoes and then released his friends. After that, they didn't know how to get home, because Mosquitoland was in the sky. But Todd had an idea, he could build something for them to use to get down with the materials that mosquitoes could have. So he did something for them to go down, it was like a parachute, and they went down to earth.

And that's how Sal and his friends kind of saved the land from giant mosquitoes

Ending 2  
(Death)

But Sal decided to be quiet, and wait for his death to come. When mosquitoes prepared the chainsaw, they started to cut their heads off their bodies, so they would not move while opening their heads to remove their brains. After that, the mosquitoes took their brains, and started doing their studies to become more intelligent. After days of study, mosquitoes had already built powerful ships, firearms and tanks to kill all human beings on earth.

After the mosquitoes tested their new equipment to see if they were all right, they all went to land, some flying with their own wings and firearms, and others in ships that dropped missiles, and tanks inside the ships. When they arrived on earth, everyone went into despair, recorded reports about mosquitoes on TV, and everyone went into bunkers to protect themselves, but it was not possible, the technology of mosquitoes was much more advanced than that of humans. Then mosquitoes took over the land, and ate the flesh of humans, when the flesh of humans ran out, they started eating flesh of animals.

And that was how the land was dominated by giant mosquitoes


	2. Charley keeps lolis in his bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Charley was arrested for keeping lolis in his bathroom

Sal was talking to Larry, until Larry said something "Sally, did you also hear some noises, which sounded a little like voices coming from Charley's bathroom when we went there one day?" Asked Larry, Sal was confused, but it looked like he really heard something "I'm not sure, but I think I did" Sal replied, waiting for Larry's answer, who was thinking what to say "Do you think we should try to investigate?" Said Larry, Sal thought for a while, but decided to say yes, maybe something horrible was happening in that bathroom and they didn't even know "What can we do to be able to check his bathroom?" Asked Sal "He loves Addison tea! I hate it, but apparently adults love it, you could try and get some tea to distract him and I'll have a look at the bathroom while you distract him" Larry replied, Sal accepted Larry's plan just in time.

Sal and Larry went to Mr. Addison's room to order some tea to distract Charley by trying to get him out of his room. They took tea and went to Charley's room and knocked on the door, asking if they could come in, and Charley allowed it. As soon as they entered, Sal was still half at the door, so he said "I brought you some Addison tea! Just come and get it" Charley didn't want to get out of his chair for fear of they getting his Glitter Ponies, so he said "Bring it to me, I don’t want to touch my Glitter Ponies while I’m distracted!" Sal gave an irritated sigh, but gave the tea to Charley. Charley drank tea in a strange way, and really really fast.

After Charley finished his tea, he started sleeping, Sal and Larry realized that this would be the perfect time to go into the bathroom, but when they were going to open the bathroom door, Charley woke up "What are you doing near my bathroom!? Get out of the bathroom! my bathroom!" Charley shouted in an aggressive tone, which raised even more suspicions in Sal and Larry "Oh sorry, I just wanted to use the bathroom!" Sal replied, but apparently Charley didn't seem very happy with the answer "Never go in or get close to my bathroom without permission! And if you want to know if you have permission, you don't!" Replied Charley.

Sal and Larry said goodbye and left his room, going to Larry's room again "Aaah, what do we do now?" said Larry, looking a little irritated "Did you see how he slept when we gave him tea? Maybe if we put something on to make the tea stronger he'll sleep long enough to go into the bathroom!" Sal replied, Larry agreed with his plan, and the two started to think what to get to make the tea stronger, but Sal had an idea "My dad has medicine to sleep in the bathroom, let's go get some" Said Sal, with a very lively voice.

Sal and Larry ordered another Addison tea, then went up to the salt apartment, took 3 pills and put them in the tea, after making the tea stronger, they went to Charley's room, knocked on the door, and went in after Charley gave them permission "Charley, I brought you more Addison tea!" Said Sal, holding the cup in her hands "Oh sorry, but I don't think I can take any more Addison tea for today, I've had more than 20 cups!" Charley replied, Sal thought of something to say, and quickly replied "Oh not even this, a new recipe that Mr. Addison was testing?" Asked Sal and Charley seemed to be happy to hear this "Ahhh, so come on over here!" Said Charley, taking the tea from Sal's hand.

After drinking tea, Charley fell asleep again, Sal and Larry went into the bathroom to see what was inside, and they were surprised by what they saw. There were several apparently underage girls in Charley's bathroom! what did he do with them!? Sal and Larry were in shock over what they just saw, they decided to take them and let the police know, they called the lolis, and took them to Sal's room, because their father was busy working and he wouldn't realize what they took to your apartment.

After that, Sal and Larry went to the Nockfell police with the lolis to denounce Charley, after the lolis told everything Charley did to them, the police went to Charley's apartment, and arrested him. When Charley was being arrested, he said something to Sal and Larry "I'm innocent, I swear I didn't do anything to them, I thought you were my friends!"

And that's how Charley was arrested for keeping lolis in his bathroom


	3. Dating (Sal x Travis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Sal and Travis started dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I wanted to choose a shipp to write something serious, so I chose this one, I hope you like it!

It had been a few months since Travis had started talking to Sal, and Sal read Travis's letter, in those months, his feelings for him grew even more. Travis was in his bed trying to sleep, but he couldn't, he was thinking about all the happy moments he had with Sal. He thought what Sal would do if he found out about his love for him, Travis was nervous, and he couldn't sleep. He was wondering if he should tell Sal how he felt, but he was afraid of how he would react " _He probably won't love me back, after everything I did to him, the most he could do is already doing, being my friend. And if my dad found out I was dating a boy, he would never forgive me_ " thought Travis " _He didn't even show me his face, his fucking face, if he can't even show me his face, why should I think he would love me someday? And even more, he shouldn’t even like boys_ " Travis started to cry, trying not to make too much noise so as not to wake his parents, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Sal, he really loved him. So Travis decided to do something, tomorrow, when he was at school, he would ask Sal if he could sleep at his house, and he would say everything he felt for Sal as soon as Sal's father was asleep.

The next day, as soon as Travis woke up, he brushed his teeth and got ready, then left his room and went to the kitchen, and went to get something to eat. he decided to make bologna sandwich, because it was the food he liked most. After Travis had eaten, his father and mother had already woken up, so he said goodbye to them and walked to school.

As soon as Travis got to school, he went to talk to Sal, who was alone with Larry waiting for his other friends to arrive "Sal! Ehh... can I talk to you in private?" Said Travis, getting close to Sal, Larry started to get a little irritated because he didn't trust Travis very much, but decided not to say anything, because Sal could do whatever he wanted with his life "Of course, come here" Sal replied, and took the Travis' wrist to take him to a corner that had no one at school, just the touch of Sal on his wrist, made Travis start to blush a little, he was hoping that no one would notice. As soon as they got there, Travis started saying "Hmm ... So... I know we never did that, but, I was wondering if I could go to sleep at your house today, so we could do something like .. I don't know, you can choose what we can do" Sal was happy to hear that, because he always asked if Travis could sleep at his house, and he always said he would be busy or some other excuse "Sure, I was kind of waiting a few days for you to go to sleep at my home, would you rather go later or come back from school with me?" Travis started to blush even more, after Sal said he was hoping he could go someday, but he decided to ignore it, as this was probably something a friend would say to another friend who never slept together in the same house "A-Ah .. I I can come back from school with you" replied Travis, a little embarrassed, because his voice maybe showed Sal that what he was feeling for him.

At lunchtime, Sal decided to go sit with Travis instead of his friends, because Travis was always alone, and Sal felt a little bad because he almost never sat with him. Sal told his friends that he was going to sit down with Travis because he always sat alone, and went over to Travis' table "Hi Travis, how are you?" Said Sal, sitting next to Travis, he started to blush again, seeing that Sal left his friends to sit with him, but he ignored it, he was probably just being kind, like all the other times he sat with Travis "H-Hi i Sal, i'm fine, and how are you?" Travis started to blush a little more, for having responded in an idiotic voice, and realized that Sal was a little too close to him, so he went a little to the other side "I'm fine too" replied Sal, blushing under his mask, hearing the way Travis's voice got when Sal started talking to him "S-So, do you already have something in mind for us to do at your house?" Asked Travis, getting embarrassed by the way his voice sounded stupid again "Hmmm... I think so, we could watch a movie, listen to music, and... we could try to draw! Ash and Larry are starting to get me teach how to draw, I can teach you what I learned from them" Travis agreed to do everything Sal asked. Travis was not eating anything, because school no longer had bologna sandwiches, Sal also did not eat anything, because he was afraid of other foods being made with human meat, and so they were talking for the entire time of the lunch.

After class ended, Sal and Travis met at the school exit "Hi Travis, are we going? My apartment is over there" Sal said, and pointed in the direction of his apartment, Travis agreed and the two started walking over there.

When the two got there, Sal told Travis to wait in his room, because he was going to get them something to eat, Travis was sitting on Sal's bed, waiting for him to arrive, and wondering how he was going to tell Sal about his feelings. Then Sal came back with some snacks and two glasses of coke, and he sat down next to Travis, and he noticed the expression Travis had, and Travis looked a little nervous, "Travis, is everything okay?" Asked Sal, and Travis started to get more nervous, because Sal realized that he was nervous by his expression "A-Ah no- I mean yes.. aaAAAAAA, Sal.. eh... I want to.. tell you something..?" Travis said, in a somewhat confusing way, and blushing a lot, but Sal soon understood what he meant "A-Ah, sure, you can say whatever you want" replied Sal, who started to blush under his mask, from the way he said it that, Travis was looking forward without the courage to look at Sal's face, and started saying what he wanted "S-Sal, is that... I think you're amazing, you're the person that makes me the most happy, I am crazy about you, I love you Sal, and... I don't know if you saw it, but the letter from the bathroom, I wrote it and.. it was for you" said Travis, nervous with Sal's answer, Sal was speechless what Travis just said, he couldn’t believe Travis felt the same way he did, Sal was blushing a lot under his prosthetic "Would you still love me after seeing my face? wouldn't you scream, run away and leave me here?" Sal asked, nervous, afraid of saying yes, and even saying that he would still love him, go out and leave him there "Sure! W-Why wouldn't I love an amazing person like you?" Said Travis, trying to make Sal not be so sad for his face.

Then salt turned, and started to take off his prosthetic, he was nervous to turn his face to Travis, but as soon as he turned, Travis put his two hands on Sal's face, without even looking right, and started kissing him. After they finished the kiss, Sal looked at Travis, disbelieving what just happened. After a few seconds of looking at each other, Travis broke the silence "Sal, umm... do you accept dating me?" Sal couldn't believe what he just heard, Sal just kissed him again "I-Was that a yes..?" Travis asked Sal, and Sal just nodded.

_And that was the night Sal and Travis started dating_


End file.
